Those Grey Eyes
by pink2000
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is in her 4th year at Hogwarts. What happens when she falls for a certain Malfoy? L.P/S.Mr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! This story is about Lily Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts. It's told from Lily's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, Amelia and Charlotte. Everything else belongs to JKR.

**Chapter 1**

"Ouch!" I cried as I dropped my trunk on my foot AGAIN! I sighed and gave up trying to lift my trunk onto the train and looked around for one of my brothers or my many cousins to help me but as always because I needed one they were nowhere to be seen. Usually I can't get rid of them! I tried again to drag my trunk onto the train but failed, breaking my nail in the process.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked.

A voice I recognised instantly…Scorpius Malfoy. I looked up into his cool, grey eyes. I smiled remembering the first time I saw those eyes. It was my first year at Hogwarts and I had been running up the platform looking for Rose and Hugo when I had crashed into Scorpius. I remember how when he pulled me up and looked at me my legs turned to jelly. It had taken all my strength not to fall straight back down again. 4 years later and his gorgeous eyes still had exactly the same effect.

"That would be great. Thanks." I replied, when I finally remembered he still needed an answer to his question.

"It's Lily, right? He asked as he lifted my trunk onto the train.

"Umm, yeah." I said, trying not to show how happy I was that he had remembered me. I desperately tried to think of something remotely intelligent or funny to say. I hadn't really spoken to him since when I ran into him, literally, in my first year. We had said hi if we passed in the corridor but never had a conversation. An awkward silence fell between us.

Eventually I muttered something about finding a compartment and hurried off up the train. I finally found my friends, Amelia and Charlotte.

"Hi Lils!" they cried.

I sunk onto the seat smiling at the thought of sparkling grey eyes. I saw Mia and Charlie exchange knowing glances and mouth one word to each other…."Malfoy!"

**A\N: Hi. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind if you have any constructive criticism but try not to be too harsh-like I said it's my first fanfic. Also I am not sure if I spelt Scorpius right so if anyone knows that would really help. Hope you like the first chapter. I will have the next chap up by the end of the week. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A\N: Hi. As promised here is the next chapter. Thanks to my first reviewer jennyellen. Thanks for letting me know that I spelt 'Lily' wrong too-I went back and changed that! So…on with chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Amelia and Charlotte. I wish I owned everything else but they belong to the brilliant JK Rowling.**

An hour later Mia and Charlie were still teasing me about Scorpius.

"You so like him!" Charlotte teased.

"I do not!" I replied indignantly. I was getting annoyed now, they know I like him but they always talk about it because they know I am too stubborn to admit it.

"Oh please Lily," Amelia said rolling her eyes. "You have been smiling for the past hour and all he did was lift your trunk onto the train!"

"Ok fine. I really like him but please don't tell anyone." I finally admitted.

"Lily and Scorpius sitting in the tree. G!" they chorused before collapsing onto the seats laughing.

"Shut up!" I cried but I couldn't help laughing along with them.

"Sorry." Charlie giggled. "Anyway, we should probably get changed-we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

I sighed happily as I took my seat next to Mia at the Gryffindor table. It was so good to be back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore gave us the usual welcome back speech and then the sorting began. After the last person was sorted the usual welcome feast appeared on the tables. Seeing all the food in front of me made me realise how hungry I was. I filled my plate with food. James and Fred are stuffing the faces as usual. It's pretty disgusting the way they eat-just like their Uncle Ron…or a pig. Most people are put off by their eating habits but I was pretty used to it by now. I glanced over at the Slytherin table where Scorpius was chatting to one of his mates. I blushed when he looked over at me and looked away quickly. I went off into a daydream, _'Scorpius and I were dancing at a ball. He smiled at me then kissed me…' _I quickly brought myself back to reality. It's stupid daydreaming about that. It's never going to happen, he's a year older and a Slytherin. I sighed and started chatting to Mia and Charlie.

In the common room James and Fred are looking through all the pranks Uncle George sent them. Mum is going to kill them if she gets another detention letter. She'll probably kill Uncle George as well. Whenever James comes home with stories about his pranks, Mum always gets mad. Dad really tries hard not to laugh and pretends to be mad too. After a while I said goodnight and went to bed. I lay there thinking about a certain person with white-blonde hair and gorgeous grey eyes…

**A\N: Well that was chapter 2. I'm not as pleased as I was with my first chapter and I don't think it's that great but that's for you to decide. Let me know by reviewing, also feel free to let me know any ideas on how to improve the story. If you review I will get to do my happy dance again so pretty please with a cherry on top! I will put the next chap up very soon, probably in a couple of days but check tomorrow just in case. Bye for now and remember REVIEW!**

**Hi. I made a small change to this chapter. 'Whenever James comes home' to 'pretends to me mad too' was Lily Potter's (a reviewer) idea. Thanks for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A\N: So here is the next chapter. Thanks to Nathy 22 for reviewing. Also thanks to Lily Potter for the suggestion of an improvement in chapter 2, I have changed that. Also I will try and write longer chapters but I'm not that great at it-hopefully this chapter will be longer. Please keep reviewing, it makes me want to keep writing this. Here is chapter 3:**

The sun was shining onto the Black Lake making it glimmer. I love sitting out here. Right now Fred and James are tickling the giant squid, Hugo and Albus are playing a game of exploding snap, Roxy is chatting to Dom, Rose is reading as usual, Molly and Lucy are studying with their boyfriends and Louis is trying and failing to transfigure his pumpkin juice into butterbeer. Me? I'm sitting under my favourite willow tree thinking about him-the guy I haven't stopped thinking about since I was 11.

"So," Roxy says sitting beside me. "Who's the guy?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to look like I have no idea what she's saying.

"Lils, I have known you your whole life-that's 14 years, so don't deny it. I can practically read your mind."

I sigh. "It's umm Malfoy." The last word of my sentence was barely audible.

"Bloody hell Lily!" Roxy whispered. "Still I suppose he's not that bad for a Slytherin."

"What are you going to do about it?" Dom asks coming out from behind the tree. I jumped out of my skin, had she been there the whole time?

"There is always the spring ball, it's only a few weeks away now." Rose adds, plonking herself down next to me.

"But she would have to get him to ask her." Molly said. Where were they all coming from? I'd only been talking to Roxy and now half my family know my private business.

"Or she could ask him…" Lucy joined us, sitting down next to Rosie.

"Have you all been listening?" I ask. I should have guessed really, there is no such thing as a private conversation in my family.

"Yeah!" They all cried in unison.

"I'm not going to do anything about it. He would never ask me."

"You don't know that." Roxy said. I looked at their faces and could almost see the plans forming.

"I'm going inside. Oh and don't you dare do what you are thinking of doing!" I called as I walked towards the castle.

I grabbed my bag from the common room and went to the library to do my potions homework. Potions is my worst subject, I just don't get it. Taking a seat at a table I look at the 50 questions on Wideye potion. I can answer about three. Question 1: List the ingredients needed to brew this potion. Umm Snake Fangs, Wolfsbane and umm…

"Dried Billywig Stings." Says a voice from behind me. I turn round to see who spoke. Scorpius Malfoy was standing behind me.

"Thanks." I replied blushing the same colour as my Weasley hair. I can't believe I'm talking to Scorpius Malfoy. I suddenly realised this was a good opportunity to get to know him, I could casually drop hints about the ball. I know it's a stupid idea but blame my cousins, they put it into my head.

"Are you good at potions? I could really use some help. I am crap!" I asked really hoping he would say yes.

"I'm not great but I can try help you I guess." He replied, sitting down next to me. I was trying not to let it show that inside I was doing a happy dance.

We finally got to the last question.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He replied, he was smiling at me. I could already feel myself starting to blush.

"So Lily, are you..." he started but he was interrupted by James. This can't be happening. James hates Slytherins AND Malfoys.

"Get away from my sister!" he shouted. Oh my god, James looked ready to kill. I think I should step in before...

James lunged towards Scorpius. "James!" I screamed pulling out my wand. "What is your problem? He was helping me with my homework." James looked pretty scared, he should, my temper is really bad. "Go away before I hex you." James gave Malfoy a death glare but he stomped out of the library.

"Sorry about him." I said to Scorpius, who was looking quite alarmed.

"Don't worry, umm I really have to go." He muttered before hurrying out the library. I can't believe that just happened. I am going to kill James when I see him. Scorpius had been about to say something but what? I ran back to the common room looking for James. He was sitting with Fred. When he say me he started backing towards the portrait hole. He looked terrified-I am pretty good at bat bogey hexes. He knows that from experience.

"James Sirius Potter…" I started but he had already started running. I chased after him fuming.

**A\N: Well that's chapter 3. Review and let me know what you think. It's quite a long one-I didn't realise I or Lily had so much to say. I don't really know how many chapters are left of this fic, probably only 2 or 3. Anyway REVIEW! I will put the next chapter up very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A\N: Here is chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews.**

**SMAL-Thanks for the ideas. They were great. I included a few but at the same time I wanted to keep the story my own. Hope you like it.**

**Nathy22-Thanks, I'm really glad you like the story.**

**I decided to write this chapter from Scorpius' point of view, so here it is.**

I know I shouldn't have hurried off like that but it had been so awkward after James had tried to well, I don't exactly know what he was trying to do but I do know it involved sending me to the hospital wing. And of course another thing that made it awkward was the fact that he implied we were 'together', which we are definitely not. Not that there's anything wrong with Lily, she's smart, kind, funny and she can certainly stand up for herself from what I saw today. She's well…my ideal girl. I shake my head, I'm being stupid-anyway if I did ask her out I doubt I'd live for the date. Look at how James reacted today, plus she's got Albus, Fred and Louis.

I give the password and enter the Slytherin common room.

"Where the hell were you?" Zabini (my best mate and captain of the quidditch team) demanded.

"What?" I ask.

"Quidditch practise! Where were you?" he shouted. Oh crap. I had completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I went to the library and I ended up helping Lily with some homework." I mutter, feeling my cheeks blush slightly.

"You missed quidditch practise to do some one else's homework?!" Zabini asked looking at me like I was crazy. I sighed and dropped into an armchair.

"Fine. Just don't let it happen again. Anyway, I got a date to the ball today. Have you asked some one yet?"

Great I must be the only person without a date. Girls have asked me but I just haven't found the right person yet.

"No." I answered shortly. "I don't know who to ask."

"What about this Lily? She was good enough to miss practise for."

"I dunno." I guess I could, I mean I was thinking about it earlier.

"Forgodsakes! Just go and ask her already!" Zabini said and with that he pushed me out the common room.

Staring at the enterance to the Gryffindor common room I suddenly felt nervous. What if she said no? How was I supposed to ask her if she's in there and I'm out here? Finally, a 2nd year came by.

"Hi. Could you tell Lily I need to talk to her?" I asked. The 2nd year nodded and hurried through the portrait hole. A few minutes later Lily emerged.

"Hi." I said trying not to show how nervous I was.

"Sorry about earlier. James is just a bit overprotective but I hexed him for it." Lily apologised.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry I rushed off like that."

She shrugged dismissively.

"Anyway. I need to ask you something. Umm, it's just, well would you umm? Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

She nodded blushing. "That would be great."

"Great! I guess I'll talk to you later then."

She smiled and gave me a hug before disappearing back into the common room. I wondered back to the common room. I can't believe I've got a date to the ball. A date I now realise I really, really like…

**A\N: So there's chapter 4. Hope you like it. J REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Here is chapter 5. It is not the last chapter but there will probably only be 1 more chapter after this. Thanks to SMAL and Nathy22 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as I got back into the common room I started doing a little happy dance. I cannot believe he asked me to the ball! And I hugged him. I don't know what came over me-I'm usually quite shy around Scorpius. I stopped my happy dance as people were giving me weird looks and went over to where Roxy was sitting. She looked at me questioningly.

"He asked me to the ball!" I squealed.

"No way! That's great Lils!" Roxy said. "Well, we all have dates now, you know what this means?"

"Shopping trip!"

It's only 3 days until the ball! Right now my cousins and I are in Hogsmede looking for dress robes. Lucy, Rosie and Molly have got theirs, Roxy is trying some on at the moment and I am still looking.

"Oh my god! You look amazing Roxy!" Rosie exclaimed. It's true, she did. She was wearing deep red robes with matching shoes and accessories.

"Just you we need to find an outfit for then Lily." Dom said as she rifled through a rack.

"What about this? It would look great on you!"

I looked over at the robes Dom was holding up. They were a beautiful silvery-grey. I took them from her and went to try them on.

"Perfect!" Molly smiled.

"As we're done here, shall we go get a butterbeer?" Lucy asked.

I can't believe the ball is tomorrow! I'm so excited!

"Who are you going to the ball with Lily" Albus asked. I glanced warily at James.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" James demanded. They are going to be so mad but I have to tell them.

"Scorpius." I replied.

"What?" Fred spluttered.

"No you are not going to the ball with him!" James hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Watch me!" he replied. He started to walk towards the portrait hole, obviously going to go and tell Scorpius to stay away. Fred, Albus and Louis followed him. I am so annoyed. Who does he think he is, my mother? I'm so furious that I think it's time for one of my famous Lily rants…

"You guys are being so stupid about this. There is nothing wrong with me going to the ball with Scorpius and you know it, so don't you dare tell me I can't go or tell him to leave me alone. Just because he is a Slytherin and a Malfoy does not mean he is a horrible person!" I shouted. The four of them turned around and stared at me, looks of shock on their faces.

"I'm sorry Lily." James said. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know but I know what I'm doing. I can stand up for myself now and I know if he ever hurts me you will hurt him." I stood up and gave him a hug. For a minute he hugged me too but then he told me to get off.

"Phew!" I grinned. "For a second there I thought you'd gone soft!"

He punched me on the arm. I laughed then went up to my dormitory. I need my beauty sleep, tomorrow is the ball!

**A\N: I am not very pleased with this chapter, I think it's a bit rubbish really but I'm a bit rushed as I'm going on holiday today. Review and let me know what you think and like I said, if you have any suggestions on improvements let me know. I am going on holiday for a week so I will put the next chapter up as soon as I get back. Thanks to anyone who's read this far. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

**A\N:** Hi. So I'm back with the final chapter. Sorry it's been so long but I've had writers block, hope it's OK. Lily Potter 217. Sorry you think I dragged it out, chapter 5 was meant to be the last chapter but the ending just didn't fit. I appreciate all your ideas but to me it just feels like it's time to end the story. I just wanted to do a small story for my first fic, maybe if I get another idea I will write a longer one. Thanks for reviewing. A special thanks to Nathy 22 for reviewing every single chapter! Thank you so much! Thanks to everyone who's bothered reading this far and reviewing, no idea why but thanks!

I can't believe today is the day of the ball. I'm so excited I haven't stopped smiling all day! I'm in the girl's first floor loos with loads of other 4th years my cousins, (girl's cousins of course) and some of their years. It's a bit cramped but it's fun and there's loads of people to help with hair and make up.

"Only 2 hours 30 seconds till 7!" Charlie squealed. "Not that I'm counting." She grinned.

"Course not." I replied sarcastically. "By the way, you have a huge red spot on the end of your nose." I said with as serious a face as I could muster.

"What?" She shouted looking in the mirror and realising I was joking. Amelia and I were crying with laughter.

"It's not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack." Charlotte declared dramatically.

"You're so shallow. It's not all about looks you know." Mia said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"It's not?" Charlotte said in mock confusion.

"Only 2 minutes!" Charlie whispered as we walked the staircase. We finally reached the bottom and began scanning the crowded entrance hall for our dates.

"There's Wood." I said to Charlie pointing to him as he made his way towards us.

"Where and who is your date Amelia? You still haven't told us." Charlie asked.

"He's here." A voice answered. I turned around to see my brother Albus standing behind us. Mia looked at me slightly warily but I smiled. Albus had liked Mia for ages. All I heard last summer was "Is Amelia coming?"

"And I believe that's Malfoy." Mia said nudging me. I looked up and saw Scorpius coming towards us. I felt the familiar jelly sensation in my legs.

"Hi you look great!" Scorpius said. I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" I replied.

"After you." Scorpius said, gesturing towards the open door of the Great Hall.

"Ooh. Good looking and manners. Lovely." I said in a fake posh voice. We entered the hall.

"Oh my god. It's the Weird Sisters!" I gasped. "I love them." I pulled Scorpius towards the dance floor.

I plopped down onto a bench next to Albus and Mia. I'd been dancing for the last 2 hours! Scorpius sat down next to me and handed me a drink.

"Thanks." I said before turning to Mia. "Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"They went for a walk." She said looking at me meaningfully.

"Oh. Very nice." I replied laughing.

Suddenly the fast beat of the music slowed. Scorpius held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked and he led me onto the floor. I was so happy-it was just like my daydream…

I was dancing with Scorpius at the ball. He smiled at me then kissed me.

So…that's it. Thanks so much to everyone who's read this far and to everyone who's reviewed, it means a lot. Hope you liked it. So thanks again. Please, please review one last time. :) Bye!


End file.
